


[尊多]真正想索求的东西

by miyanofun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanofun/pseuds/miyanofun
Summary: ◆高中生尊×初中生多，纯糖◆R18，性癖大放飞，有把尿play，镜子，洗手间，还有口交，要素过多想到哪写到哪





	[尊多]真正想索求的东西

周防醒过来是在凌晨，胸口被重物压着呼吸困难，身体有点发麻，看到的是熟悉的天花板，室内昏暗得他一时无法判断时间，窗帘没有拉严，透过棉布缝隙，可以看见青色灰蒙蒙的天空。他带着懵懂的睡意想坐起身来，伸手一推，摸到了十束多多良乱蓬蓬的头发。周防叹了口气，终于搞清楚了现状。

因为时间太早，房间里和窗外都鸦雀无声，封闭的空间里，只有十束均匀的呼吸声像海浪一样。男孩睡得很熟，一点醒的迹象都没有，周防不知道睡前好好的躺在身边的人为什么这会整个压在自己身上，扯着十束的领子把他从自己身上拽下来丢到一旁，总算重获自由。

丢开“重物”之后周防现在完全想起来这是怎么回事了，他昨天把十束带回了自己的家。

如果不是和十束窝在家里，他八成会在离镇目町相当远的某个景点，具体在哪他也不知道，因为他不关心。高二的秋天，学校那边的修学旅行，他想也没想就翘掉了，和班上的同学一起和和乐乐的去旅行，还要和并没有那么熟的同学住在一起，这种事让他非常为难，虽然少不了事后被穗波老师说教，总比让自己不舒服要好。

想着这些的时候，被他丢到一边的十束，似乎被冻醒了，迷迷瞪瞪的抓着被子的角往自己的方向扯，自顾自地把自己裹成球倒头继续睡。时值晚秋，又是凌晨，这次轮到被抢走被子的周防被冷空气侵袭，周防傻眼了，一时不知道该不该下手抢回被子，就那么滑稽的看着十束傻气的睡颜发呆。

他之所以会在这里和十束幼稚的抢被子，是因为昨天，十束知道他没去修学旅行之后，歪着头嘟囔着太可惜了呀king，我一次都没参加过，还挺好奇的。周防想啊这家伙没有钱去参加这种活动，一时莫名有点抱歉。不过十束显然没想那么多，接着说king一个人很无聊吧，有什么其他想做的事吗我陪你一起呀。周防用手背敲了一下十束的额头反驳是你有想做的事吧。十束就捂着头嘿嘿地笑了起来说没有哦，我只是想和king在一起。

说这话时十束的眼睛闪闪亮亮的，直率地与周防对视，眼里的热情毫不掩饰。周防对他这个表情最没办法，下意识地想要躲开视线，十束却自顾自地抓住了他的手臂微微摇晃着撒娇，如果不是因为他们在公共场所，恐怕还要攀上来索一个吻才能罢休。

十束总是能让事情按照他所想的去发展，把身边的人都卷入自己的步调之中，一切都在自然而然的发生仿佛天经地义，反应过来时就已经被对方牵着走了，连他们的恋爱关系也不例外——说起来这该叫恋爱吗？周防其实不太明白。

即使没什么事也想呆在一起，和对方在一起心情就很平静，在那之上还有想要碰触对方的冲动，这在世人眼里当然就是所谓的恋人，周防也不是想否定，只是稍微，觉得还不足够。

把整个被子都慷慨的让给十束，周防懒懒散散的起身，去洗手间用冷水洗了一把脸，冰冷的水彻底赶跑了他的睡意。他慢吞吞地洗漱，磨蹭了一小会，再出来的时候，就看到被水声吵醒的十束似乎没意识到自己霸占了房间主人的床和被子，一脸无辜的看着周防，打了个大哈欠，强撑着睁开眼睛。

“早上好……king起的好早啊。”  
“嗯。”

完全拜你所赐，周防想。

不过听十束这么一说，周防就觉得这个时候起床很傻，想回到温暖的被子里去。周防走回床边，膝盖压在床铺的边缘爬上去，十束见他回来了，张开手臂勾住他的脖颈拉着他一起倒在柔软的床铺上。

“你，从昨天开始就情绪好高啊？”  
“嗯……？因为在king家过夜，太兴奋啦。感觉就像‘我踏进了king的领地’之类的。” 

昨天进门的时候一点都看不出来这家伙有这样的想法。  
而且这个想法真的很蠢。

周防用手臂撑住身体，压在十束上方，和十束近距离的对视，两个人都没有说话，但是十束眼里的睡意一点点的消失了，取而代之的是乱了节奏的呼吸声。

“……要kiss吗？可是我还没刷牙……”

（那种事根本无所谓。）

周防没理会十束乱七八糟的担忧，低头咬了咬十束的嘴唇，十束被咬疼了，发出含糊不清的抱怨声。也没来得及抱怨更多，就被周防捕捉了双唇，感觉到比自己的要大上不少的舌头从唇间侵入，来回舔着口腔。周防的吻法非常粗鲁，还不太习惯换气的十束常常觉得难以呼吸，被亲的晕头转向的，但是十束觉得这种眩晕感非常让人兴奋。

“king的开关，好难懂啊。”

十束感受着周防的唇在自己颈上吸吮的触感，心里想着king真是很喜欢做记号啊，轻轻地抓着他肌肉紧绷起来的脊背。

“昨天特意带我回来，我还以为会做呢……结果king什么都没做。现在又突然……”  
“……原来你是那么想的。”  
“普通不都是这么想的吗？！不要总是让我说出来啊，太不好意思了。”

十束装出恼怒的样子，露出可爱的生气表情。

和周防相遇的一年以来，虽然有点迟，十束似乎终于进入了成长期，身体上和心理上都是。

 

一个月之前的某天，趁着草薙离开酒吧要他们看家的短暂的工夫里，十束忽然凑到周防的面前。在周防疑惑的视线里，倾着身，蜻蜓点水地亲了周防一下，然后摸了摸自己的嘴唇，突然肯定地说“果然是这样的啊。我啊，果然是喜欢king。”

十束总是这样自顾自地只说自己的事，那就像是玩家家酒一样献出的吻也是，他确认了之后，就心满意足了，也没想过如果周防拒绝他该怎么办。

周防下意识地说“小鬼”，语气多少带了点嘲笑。十束被嘲讽得刷的红了脸，说着“king明明和我差不多大”和周防拉开了一段距离，想到了什么，又舔了舔嘴唇，说“那king来把我变成大人吧。” 

结果，好像什么都没改变。

十束注意到了自己的感情后立刻付诸行动，然后周防接受了他这份感情。不久之后，也像十束说的那样，随波逐流般的对十束出手了。但是做爱事实上不会让人有什么实质的成长，完全不存在突然“变成大人”这种情况。要说的话，这样赤裸的追逐欲望，反而是原始的幼稚。

 

十束坐在周防的怀里，刚刚起床的十束身体很热，周防的身体也被情欲点染温度攀升，闷热的气息驱散了凌晨的寒意。周防的手沿着他的脊柱向下摸索，从松松垮垮的睡裤里钻进去，毫不客气地直奔主题，抓着十束还没勃起的阴茎，粗糙的手指在顶端重重地摩擦了几下。十束哆嗦了一下，像猫一样的弓起脊背。他穿的是从周防那借来的睡衣，本来就大了一圈，被周防一摆弄领子就滑下了半截。 

“king……轻一点……唔”

十束任凭周防的手在自己的裤子里肆无忌惮地捏揉，喘着粗气，弓着腰翘着屁股缩在周防怀里，隔着棉布布料，能感觉到臀部和周防的肉棒紧贴着的触感，温热的气息在两人之间流动，他又兴奋又害怕，想到接下来的事，就一阵腿软。

在这之前他们只做过两次，十束对身体交合的事情完全没适应，与其说是知识缺失，就只是单纯的还不擅长。前回十束吃了不少苦头，不过他作为一个青春期男孩子，又是和喜欢的人做，疼痛和快感搅合在一起，心情上倒也无所谓了。

——但是现在的感觉，总感觉有点不太对……明明还没有硬起来，却感觉腿根酸软，像是没法控制了一样。

十束终于搞懂了发生什么，深深的吸了口气，用力地抓住了周防的手阻止了周防继续摆弄他。

“……等、等一下，king……”  
十束不但脸红了，因为窘迫，连身体都微微扭了起来。  
“我……想去洗手间。”

十束觉得这也不能怪他，早上刚起床时想上厕所是多么天经地义的事情。

周防反应过来之后，发出了一声很大的叹气声。十束连忙起身，但是腿还在发软，看起来差不多是衣衫不整地从周防身上滚了下来。这狼狈的样子让十束更尴尬了，刚想把睡裤穿好下床，周防突然将他抱了起来，或者说，拖着扛了起来。

“诶？！这是做什么？…………我自己能走……”

十束整个人都懵了，除了本能的抓着周防的意思防止自己掉下去，完全没搞清楚这是什么状况。

不对，一般人过了婴儿期都不会再遇到这种状况吧？

被周防抱着走时并不稳，摇晃得十束险些忍不住尿意，几乎是用着全身力气在忍耐。周防用脚踢开洗手间的门，然后才放十束下来。被周防放下来的时候，明明什么都没做却身体虚脱了一般脚软。

难道在这里他应该说谢谢吗？十束的脑子很乱，他没穿拖鞋，脚底直接沾到了洗手间冰冷的瓷砖地面，脚趾因为微凉的刺激微微蜷缩了起来，见周防没反应，十束有点急了，十束微微弯着腰，一手按着下腹，一手无力地将周防向门外推。

“king……出去一下……”

周防没有动弹，非常罕见的，他觉得好有趣，十束这幅束手无策的样子他还没见过。虽然之前做爱的时候十束也露出过害羞的表情，但是那时候十束虽然青涩笨拙，和眼前这种毫无余裕的表情是不一样的。

“……让我为难很有趣吗？king？”

周防想不愧是这家伙，简单的就切中了他心中所想，但是大概十束还不知道，他想看更多十束崩溃的表情。面对十束的质问，他点了点头，“嗯”了一声。

十束心想这人居然承认了，在这个理直气壮的气势面前，本来明明也没有那么羞耻的事情，现在却羞得他从耳尖到手指都在发烫。但是说真的，十束真的忍不下去了，比起尿裤子他觉得还是让羞耻心见鬼去吧，转过身掀开马桶盖，一鼓作气的一起拉下睡裤和内裤，掏出了要爆掉的阴茎，刚想要排尿，不肯让他无视自己存在的幼稚鬼突然从后面贴了上来。

“哎呀……等、等一下，king？这样我没法上厕所了？”

周防比十束大了一整圈，从后面一只手环住他的肩膀将他拉进自己怀里，另一只手包住了他扶着自己那话的手，指尖摸到了敏感的茎身。

“继续。”  
“呜……原来king是这样的变态……”  
“你想被我抱起来吗？”

十束身体颤抖着，脑子里一片空白，因为太羞耻完全无法顺利排尿，喘着气往周防的怀里靠。这种体验超过了十束能承受的范围，想要排出来，但是在这样的姿势下做不到，他从来没这么无措过，仿佛自己的一切都被周防掌握了。

周防说到做到，左右手分别抓住十束的大腿向上一抬，轻松地将十束抱了起来，十束惊呼出声，下意识地抓住周防的手臂维持平衡。不过周防其实抱得很稳，十束的体重对他来说太轻了。周防感觉到掌心贴着的大腿因为紧张在痉挛，靠在身上的瘦弱的脊背也在颤栗。

“啊……讨厌……king……放我下来……不要……”

十束的声音完全是沙哑的哭腔，羞耻心让他头脑混乱，全身悬空的恐惧，和在周防面前露出这样的丑态的羞耻把他淹没了。他已经不知道周防是想要他怎样，而且还能听见身后的人低低的笑声。

十束茫然地不知道该做什么好，周防见他不肯排尿，右手稍微挪动位置，用手腕卡着腿根，再次扶住了十束的阴茎，对着马桶以免弄脏衣服。

“快一点，之后还要继续做。”

周防用命令语气说着，十束身体一哆嗦，感觉下腹胀痛，前端失控地流出了温热的尿液，畅快感和羞耻感一起充满全身，喉咙中也发出惨兮兮的呻吟声。

直到被放下来，十束依然在失神状态，脚沾到地面就是一软，周防的大手一捞将他扶住，扯了张纸巾随便帮他擦了擦马眼附近残留的尿液，接着非常顺手把十束挂在腿间的睡裤扒掉了，十束打了个哆嗦，手扶住洗面台抬腿方便周防脱掉他的裤子。

“……king真差劲，这是什么play啊……”  
“你不是完全没挣扎吗？”  
“哎……？”

被周防这么提醒，十束才注意到刚才自己实际上完全没有挣扎的举动，刚有点退下去的热度刷的一下又回来了。为了不让自己羞耻致死，努力挤出了一句反驳。

“不是那样的……那是因为，家臣不能反抗王的命令的吧。”  
“这样啊。”

听到十束这么说，周防回应得不咸不淡的，一伸手将十束转了个身，让十束正对着洗面台那侧铺满了半个墙壁的大镜子。与镜中的自己四目相对，十束“啊”了一声，连忙闭上眼睛。

“睁开眼睛。不是说不反抗吗？”

十束犹犹豫豫地睁开眼睛，镜中的自己是非常不像样的表情，明明他们还什么都没有做，就已经满脸红潮，眼角也微微湿润，刘海被汗打湿凌乱地贴在额头上。他不自觉地抓紧手心里光滑的大理石台，试图让冰凉的石面给自己降个温。他盯着镜子里的周防，看着周防把脸埋进他的颈窝，刺刺的红发在他耳边扫过，脖子上感觉到周防呼出的热气，抓心挠肝的痒，周防一边亲吻他的脖子，一边将双手滑到他的下半身，抓住他经过这一番折腾后敏感的性器慢慢揉捏。他看到自己微微眯起眼睛，微微张开嘴，露出了忍耐的表情。

原来，这个时候，我是这样的表情啊……十束晕乎乎的想着。镜子里的他，在没长开的稚气脸蛋上，展露出了毫无疑问可以称为色情的表情。他觉得这样的自己很糟糕，也因为感觉自己就像“大人”一样的叛逆心情，更加兴奋了起来。

缓慢的爱抚十束未完全成熟的性器，让那根东西在自己的手里变硬，似乎因为刚才发生的事情，现在他敏感到令自己吃惊的程度。十束难耐地弯伏下身想逃开，周防也跟着压下来，十束穿的本来就是尺寸不合身的周防的睡衣，领子松松垮垮的，白皙的肩膀几乎全都露着，周防用牙轻咬住了那块的肉。

“……哈哈……king……看起来、真的好像狮子啊。”

在这个时候，十束还有心情开玩笑，周防有些不满，稍微增加力道，用力咬了下去，十束闷哼一声。周防有好好控制力道，十束肩膀上没有破皮流血，但是留下了清晰的牙印，周防一松口，牙印飞快的从白色因为充血变成红紫色。

“那你是猎物？”

“……可以哦，king”  
十束摸了摸被咬的很痛的肩膀，脸红红的，喘息着这样说。  
“如果你想吃掉我的话。”

 

十束发誓，他指的绝对不是这样的“吃掉”，他也不懂为什么自己的恋人擅自解读成了这样的“吃掉”。他身体向后缩，但是根本没有退路，肩膀甚至抵上了冰冷的镜面。在这狭小的空间里连转个身都做不到，坐在洗手台的边缘让他没有安全感，即使以他的体重并不需要担心塌掉。周防一只手卡在他的腿窝将他的腿分开，身体挤进他的腿间，然后低下头，用舌尖舔十束已经半勃的性器。

“啊……呀……不行……我刚刚……这样太脏了……”  
“擦过了。”

周防回应的倒是简单，但是对十束来说，完全不是那么简单的事，他瞪大了眼睛，对周防做的事难以置信。周防试探般舔了几下之后，张开嘴将十束的阴茎一点点吞了下去。性器进入到温热湿润的口腔的滑溜溜的触感，让十束发出悲鸣，弓身向后仰去。

十束并不是对这种行为一无所知，也想过以后要给周防做，但是那和周防主动为他做是两回事。他也觉得因为这件事快要哭出来的自己很傻，但没法控制自己体内汹涌而出的不安和恐惧感，他伸手用力推周防的头，竭尽全力想让周防松开自己，被十束行为干扰的周防，松开了把着十束腿窝的手，强硬地将十束捣乱的手放到他自己的腿上。

“自己扶着。听话。”  
“不要……king……这样好可怕……”

无视十束的哀求，周防故意扯了一下男孩不算浓密的耻毛，十束呜咽一声，不敢再说拒绝的话。泪眼朦胧地看着自己的king伏在自己腿间，握着根部将包皮向下剥，脑袋就被刺激得什么都思考不了。周防明明也没什么技巧，就只是粗鲁的揉捏囊袋，将露出来的龟头含着吸吮，只是这程度，十束就感觉腰发软，腿忍不住想要夹紧，想到刚才周防交代的，手上稍微用力挡住不受控制想要合起来的腿。

周防心情很好地从喉咙里笑了一声，就像是奖励十束的顺从，稍微调整姿势，放松口腔的肌肉地将十束的阴茎含得更深，十束感觉腰腹一阵紧缩，脑子发麻，他觉得好热，像是要融化了，手指攥成拳头。周防感觉到十束的身体紧绷着，性器涨大到让他呼吸不畅有点难受的程度，腰也不自觉地向前送，知道十束快要射了，就配合着吞吐性器。

“好舒服……不行……king……松开……”

周防突然觉得，就这么吞下去的话，这家伙可能真的会哭。

他一产生这样的想法，就把想法付诸了实践，不但没有放开，反而含的更深。他没觉得痛苦，反倒因为看着十束满脸潮红半张着嘴发出不成句子的呻吟声的样子，情绪更加高涨。

真不错，他就是想看十束这样的表情。

腥浓苦涩的精液冲进口腔里，周防又没有试过这样的，即使有准备也呛到了一下。不过他只是皱了皱眉头，几乎没有表露出来，十束激动得全身发抖，也没有注意到。

快感的余韵渐渐平息下来，十束终于恢复了思考的能力，看到周防一脸无谓地擦掉嘴角流出来的精液，突然感觉眼眶一酸，眼泪就掉了下来，连忙用手臂挡住了脸不让周防看见。

（啊，真的哭了。）

周防也多少意识到了，自己今天有点使坏过头，因为他想看十束崩溃的表情，想把他天真又率直的脸破坏掉，看一看他那完美的表情的背后是什么——这么说感觉很过分，但对于周防来说，这是非常重要的事。

周防粗鲁地拉开十束的手臂，抓着十束的手腕把他拉过来，逼着十束看向自己，十束眼睛红红的，像是受委屈了的小兔子。

“有这么讨厌吗？”  
“……我不想让king做这样的事……下次让我来做吧……”

这家伙的这一点真的固执到了麻烦的程度。

周防一手撑着台面，向前压去，吻上十束说着他不喜欢的话的嘴。他没有闭眼睛，十束也就没有闭眼睛，在极近的距离里傻傻的盯着周防金色的瞳孔，和他像是要把自己吞噬的眼神。唇齿间里泛着苦涩淫糜的味道，十束知道那是因为什么，他觉得自己应该非常抗拒，实际上现在却没那么抗拒，他渐渐搞不懂自己的想法。

“你什么都不用想，接受就可以了。”

终于，十束逃避一般地闭上眼睛，粗喘着勾住了周防的脖子，放松身体，张嘴让周防的舌头侵入自己的口腔，两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，来不及吞下的唾液从嘴角流出来。不知道是因为之前这样近的对视，还是因为现在过于激烈的吻，十束的心脏一直在狂跳，胸口闷得发痛，全身的血液都在躁动不安。十束一直是个善于觉察危机的人，他现在就分明的感觉到了，危险的气息。

——自己，也许会坏掉。

周防所追求的东西，和他所追求的东西，那之间的微妙差距在被周防强行破坏。周防正在告诉他，这样的距离还不足够，如果要拥抱，就应该更加彻底把全部的矜持都撕下来。周防不喜欢不彻底的东西，所以有所保留的十束会让他烦躁。

明明是比自己小的小鬼，却在他们的关系里充满余裕，这真是太奇怪了。不是这家伙在追求自己吗？为什么反而是自己会为了一点小事患得患失郁郁不安，傻透了。

 

十束趴在洗手台上，身上的衣服在刚才他坐在上面时无意间弄湿了一大片，冰冰凉凉贴在他滚烫的肌肤上。周防的手指插在他的后穴里给他扩张，动作很粗鲁但是意外的有耐心，周防用手指把润滑液往他身体里送，骨节分明的粗糙手指，在温热的甬道里用力搔刮柔软的肠壁，进出的时候，粘膜会像想要挽留手指一样吸附上来，润滑液也随着周防的动作发出扑哧扑哧的声音。十束在这之前就被周防弄得大脑一片空白，这会听到这种声音也没像之前一样，因为羞耻更缩得更紧去排斥异物，因此这次扩张比前次顺利得多。

周防停了一下，然后又挤进来了一根手指，十束哼唧了一声，手抠着水池边，脊背弓起来主动调整角度。三根手指将穴口的褶皱都撑开了，周防一边摇晃手指一边用拇指摩擦按压着穴口附近，十束终于忍耐不住，从喉咙里发出甜腻的呻吟声，穴肉蠕动收缩将手指包紧。

“放松点，这次……不想再弄疼你了。”  
“……”

（原来king非常在意我有没有觉得舒服这点啊……这是男生的自尊？）

十束为自己发现的周防那点小心思产生了复杂的心情，又有点想笑又觉得糟了，老实说，细密的快感比疼痛还让他不知道如何是好，疼痛的话忍耐就可以了，可是快感就像是延绵不绝的热度在身体里低低燃烧。

他的king的手指在耐心地爱抚他身体的内侧，这种事情太刺激了，明明刚刚去了一次，但是又在这刺激下兴奋起来了，分泌出热情的粘液。

手指模拟着性交的动作，拔出再深深刺入，十束的体液和润滑剂混在一起随着这动作向下流，沾湿了会阴，一直流到囊袋。十束感觉下半身酸胀发麻，双腿打颤，为了保持住平衡向前爬去让上半身伏在台面上更多，这举动被周防误以为他在逃，又被捏着腰用力拉了回来。十束扬声惊呼，刚刚哭过的眼眶又一瞬间湿润，不过这次完全是生理性的。

“king～我不行了……插进来吧！……求你了……”

自暴自弃地吐出一连串的煽动性话语，十束的身体很热，出了一层薄汗，心脏像是要坏掉一样的跳动着。他想原来这就是想被侵犯的心情，不是单纯的为了解决欲望，而是完全无法忍耐的，身体深处空虚又贪婪，想要被周防贯穿填满然后蹂躏。

周防抽出手指，从松垮的睡裤里取出早就膨胀的性器，一手掐着十束的臀瓣向外拉扯，露出湿淋淋的小穴，一手扶着性器，在穴口磨蹭了几下，将淫液涂抹开来，随即挺身，将粗壮的肉棒一寸一寸推进小穴。十束喉咙里溢出沙哑的轻叹声，手指攥成拳头又松开，肉棒整根进入到底，耻毛碰到了臀肉，体内被撑满的感觉怪异又舒服，更不要说那东西还在他体内随着周防的呼吸轻颤。

一侵入十束的身体，周防就像是耐心用尽了一样，深深地颤抖着叹息着，不等十束适应就摆腰挺进，肉棒摩擦着敏感紧致的肠壁。十束“哎呀”地叫起来，一抬头就看到镜中两个人交合的身形，虽然看不到相连的地方，自己随着周防的动作身体摇晃着的样子却一清二楚，十束喘息着，腰腹打着颤，性器也随着摆弄在光滑的台面上摩擦，溢出的粘液弄脏了台面。

“啊～啊啊……好棒啊king……唔啊！就是那里……我还要……”  
“这可是你说的。”

终于坦率的追逐快感的十束，粗喘着索求更多。周防拉起他一条腿，抬高到洗手台上，让穴口张得更开方便他动作。膝盖抵在石面上有点疼，十束的身体微微侧了一些，体内的角度也跟着转变，擦在他身体里敏感的地方，十束感觉就像是一阵电流通过了他的腹部，高声尖叫着，前端和后穴一齐涌出滑腻的粘液。

周防按着十束的腰，猛地一下插到底，重重地撞击十束体内的敏感点。耻毛摩擦过皮肤的痒，臀肉拍打的声音，敏感点被操弄的尖锐快感，全都混在一起。十束觉得自己变得不像是自己了，原来自己也会这么强烈的寻求着肉欲，放下了全部矜持，话也说不出来，只是一味地哭叫着，唾液从嘴角滑下，镜子里两个人交合的身影其实根本看不清楚。

十束迷迷糊糊地向自己的身下伸手，想爱抚自己依赖后面的快感就变硬了的阴茎，却被周防抓起他那只手顺势向后扯。

“让我摸一下……”  
“不需要。”

周防霸道地为十束做出判断，十束可怜兮兮扭动身体，换来周防更加凶悍的挺入，十束哑着嗓子发出像是哭泣的声音。他认识到了，那贯穿身体的热度，是要完全支配他才甘心。十束又害怕又觉得就这么沉溺下去也很好，反正这个人的话自己什么都可以交付，如果自己不做到这个程度就不行的话，他就做到这个程度吧，毕竟他已经决定要一生都追随周防了。

周防此时的心情又兴奋又有点狂躁，情绪诡异地高涨，这和打架时的兴奋有点相似又不太一样，他有点明白为什么会有人追求欲望了，因为这真是抵死般的快乐。他抓着十束的手，把全身酥软腰向下沉的十束拉回来，毫不保留地操干十束贪吃的小穴，顶开剧烈收缩缠着自己肉棒的嫩肉。他出了一身汗，汗水打湿了上衣，黏糊糊地贴在身上，汗珠顺着脸颊流下来滴落到十束的腰上。

“啊……太深了king……啊……不行了……好想射……”

两个人相连的部分一片狼藉，滑腻的粘液被抽插的动作带出来，在撞击的时候发出扑哧扑哧的声响，十束的小穴被猛烈的操干后湿软得一塌糊涂，穴口的肉呈现出艳丽的红色。周防越来越快地干着十束痉挛的小穴，在最深处戳刺顶撞，十束眼前一阵阵发黑，在濒临高潮的边缘沉沉浮浮，后穴死命地绞着粗壮的肉棒。

虽然略显生涩，凶猛的性交还是成功的把十束顶上了高潮，十束哭叫着射精，不碰触阴茎就被操射的感觉有些奇妙，全身都在抽搐发抖，第二次射出来的精液颜色很淡，糊在身下的石台上，又随着他们的动作弄脏了衣服。

“……你要把我夹断了。”

周防咬着牙说，下身挺动，在十束高潮中的小穴里强行抽插，十束承受不住地向前爬，又被周防抓住腰拉了回来，刚刚高潮过的小穴被残忍的对待让十束觉得很可怕，感觉要崩溃了，想要回过神来又怎么也做不到。

终于周防也达到了临界点，挺腰将自己的分身埋在十束身体深处，在肠道里射出浓稠的精液。十束呜咽着仰起头，一抬头就看到了镜子里咬着湿润的嘴唇，眼神迷离，上衣皱巴巴的挂在身上，肩头还带着清晰的牙印的自己。但是比起难为情，到了这个地步，好像已经变成了怎样都无所谓了的心情。

自己这是，被弄坏了吧。

周防松开了十束的手，十束的身体软下去，无力地伏在已经沾染了他的体温不再冰冷的洗手台上。两个人平复了一下紊乱的呼吸，周防才恋恋不舍地拔出肉棒，精液混着其他的液体从一时无法闭合的小穴涌出来，将洗手台弄得更脏了。

周防将没有力气的十束拉起来，翻了个身让他面向自己，亲了亲十束的眼角，舔掉了咸味的眼泪，疲惫的十束从喉咙里发出像小动物一样的细声，忽然张开手臂勾着周防的脖子，将脸埋在了周防的颈窝。

“……king，带我去浴室。”

 

十束从回笼觉里醒过来时，已经是中午了，他终于有点苦恼地想起来，周防倒是不用上学，可他并不是，两个人一大早就胡闹起来，他完全忘记了他本该去学校。

不过算了，总会有办法的。他基本上信用良好，扯个说得过去的谎总能蒙混过关。

“醒了？”  
“……嗯？kng？……你倒是穿上衣服啊？！”  
“啧，轮不到你来说。”

十束一转过头，就看到身边全裸状态的周防，刚才在浴室里两个人把衣物全都搞得皱巴巴湿淋淋一团糟，两套睡衣都进了洗衣机。他在最后清理的中途昏睡过去，虽然周防有帮他洗干净身体抱回床上，但是却没有给他再找一身衣服。当然周防自己也没有，直到十束一醒过来就看到他就这样赤条条地在自己眼前晃来晃去提起抗议，才慢吞吞地翻出新的内裤与一条长裤套上。阳光投在周防身上，漂亮的精壮肉体闪闪发光，弯腰时弓着的脊背肌肉充满力量，十束咽了口口水，觉得这对心脏不是太好，他尝试坐起身来，然后哎哟一声又倒回了柔软的床上。

身体好重，稍微转动一下就感觉腰麻软无力，身体深处隐隐钝痛。十束觉得有点难为情，用责怪的眼神盯着周防，被这么率直的表达不满的眼神盯着，周防却从喉咙里发出低笑，懒洋洋地踱步回床边，伏身贴近十束想要吻十束还有点肿的嘴唇。十束赌气转过头去，周防也没生气，停下动作，就这么等着十束自己给反应。

“……king喜欢我这样吗？”  
“哪样？”  
“啊……怎么说……坏掉一样的？”  
“你这不是好好的吗？”  
“啊，king真过分！”

被巧妙的摆了一道，十束嗔怪着，半是撒娇半是抱怨。周防这次把吻落到了十束浅色的头发上。男孩子刚刚洗过的柔软头发上，有和周防同样味道的洗发水味道，很清淡的香气，在细小的地方有了相同的地方让周防心情很好。周防刚刚那么粗暴，事到如今突然这么温柔的对待自己了，十束心头一软，不知道是坦率还是自暴自弃的话突然流出。

“……可以啊，king喜欢这样的sex的话……虽然我现在还觉得太过火，但是以后一定会变成king喜欢的样子的，毕竟我的一切都是king的。”  
“你又想说什么家臣必须听话的话了吧？”  
“……可是那是事实啊。”  
“你还是再多想一想吧，笨死了。”  
“啊痛！……我都这样子了，就不要再打我了。”

十束不满地捂住被周防用手背袭击了的额头，可怜兮兮地抬眼看着周防，周防又伸出手，他本能地缩了缩，但是周防只是恶作剧一样地把他毛绒绒的短发揉成四处乱翘的鸡窝头。闹够了之后，周防不再逗弄十束，说要去弄点吃的就走出了卧室，不一会就传来了玄关门声，十束想果然周防说的“弄吃的”是指的直接去买。

十束醒着躺了一会之后，身体恢复了不少，虽然酸痛，但是不至于无法活动。他用爬的钻出被子，抓过周防方才顺手给他找的新衣服往头上套，周防的衣服对他来说尺寸太大，只穿了上半身下摆就盖住了大腿根。

虽然他还有一些模模糊糊的搞不懂的事情，但是果然这样被那个人的气息包围着，所能感觉到的仅有“幸福”而已。

周防讨厌和学校的同学一同去旅行，但是愿意和他一整天无所事事地缩在小小的房间里，他们像是两只野生动物一样，靠在一起睡觉，把身体重合，以最低限度生活着。如果还有下一次这种机会，十束想，下一次就拉着那懒惰的家伙一起去哪里玩吧，叫上草薙哥一起，大家来像修学旅行一样创造回忆，那样的未来，肯定不会太遥远。

只是当下，就这样将他们两个人共有的私密时间延长再延长，学校也好，其他人也好，全都不去想，就这样和那爱咬人的野兽再呆上一会。

（啊……自己，也许稍微变得有点自私了呢。）

十束在午后的温暖阳光里，抓着有着周防气息的衣服衣角，害羞地笑了。

 

END


End file.
